Car, Rain
Car, Rain & Fire (originally called Tori & Cat's Roadtrip) is the fifth episode of the third season of Victorious and the 39th overall. It first aired on February 25th, 2012. Plot Cat is sad after reading on the internet that her favourite actress, Mona Patterson (from I Married My Mom), passed away. Tori, who is trying to complete her science project with Cat, reluctantly decides to take Cat to Mona Patterson's house so Cat can honour Mona by lighting her a candle, and they convince Jade, who is interested in being around the soul of the recently deceased Mona, to drive them. After driving Cat's brother's convertible towards San Diego through a horrible rainstorm with a broken top, they stop at a gas station only to find a bag of fake feet in the trunk of the car, for which Cat admits her brother is "pretty weird"." They drive away quickly after being confronted by a clown who wants a ride. After the treacherous journey, they finally arrive at Mona's home, where Cat leaves a cinnamon bun scented candle by Mona's doorstep and honors her with a brief speech. Suddenly, the door opens, and they discover that Mona did not die. Cat had been confused by the headline "Mona Patterson joins The Dead," which was a new TV show. Mona proceeds to spray the girls with a squirt gun to send them off her property. Tori and Cat complete their science project with a hamster wheel powered robot. While Cat is at Tori's house, they see a news report about a fire at Mona Patterson's house. Although the reporters don't know who caused it, they know it was caused by Cat's candle and Mona had said something about a "cat with red fur", leading Tori to quickly change the channel. Subplot Beck finds out that Trina has been spreading a rumour around school that he asked her out to make other guys interested in her. Beck decides to get back at her by pretending to be interested in her and asking to go to Trina's house to have a chicken that night. She attempts to bake a large turkey, which she initially thought was a chicken, but she fails as her dad points out she did not turn the oven on, so she shoves it into the microwave. The doorbell rings and Trina opens the door expecting Beck, but André shows up instead declaring his love for her, to her confusion. When Beck does come, he and Andre start arguing over Trina, who tries to get them to stop. Soon Robbie arrives with flowers proclaiming his love for Trina. After the boys get into a fight, Trina leaves the room to tell her Dad what's happening, only to find when she returned that the boys were playing with puppets on the couch. Beck then asks Trina if she's learned her lesson, and they all dance in a circle around her before they run out of the house, revealing that Beck asking her out and the rest of the events that happened to Trina had been just an act to teach her a lesson for lying. Trivia *The original title for this episode was "Tori & Cat's Roadtrip". It potentially was changed since Jade joined them. *In the original promo for this episode, Cat reads the PadMaps on her PearPad 2 and says that they'll be in San Diego in an inch-and-a-half. However, in the actual episode, this is changed to 63 miles. *When David and Trina find Beck, Robbie, and André playing with puppets, Beck has a king puppet, Robbie has a queen puppet, and André has a pussycat puppet. This could be a possible reference to the long-running PBS children's series, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood,'' where the show includes puppets of a king, a queen, and a pussycat in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe segments. Specifically, King Friday, Queen Sara Saturday, and Henrietta Pussycat. *In the sneak peek, Jade, makes a disgusted noise when Mona said whose wife she will be playing, but in the episode, she just makes a disgusted face. *Tori changes the channel to an episode of ''Hungry Girl. Hungry Girl is hosted by Lisa Lillien (Dan Schneider's wife). *Tori didn't get her driver's license because she "did not see the old lady in the wheelchair." This is a reference to Drake & Josh, where Drake almost ran over an old lady in a wheelchair and did not get his license due to that. Although Tori actually hit the old lady, while Drake missed, and is later chased by the old lady. It is also a reference to the fact that Victoria Justice did not have her driver's license at the time. *This is the episode shown in the Season 3 opening credits when Tori, Cat, and Jade get sprayed with water. *This episode was filmed the week of November 7–11, 2011. *The title is a reference to the band Earth, Wind, & Fire. *This is, to date, the lowest amount of screen time Robbie has had in any episode, appearing only less than five minutes near the end. **As a result, Rex is absent for the first time in this episode. *Shirley Jones from The Partridge Family guest stars as Mona Patterson. In a bit of dark irony, her ex-husband, Jack Cassidy, was killed in a condo fire. *The headphones Mr. Vega is using are Beats by Dre Solo HD in red. Trina was seen wearing them in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *The car used for the road trip is a 1965 Cadillac Fleetwood Eldorado. *On TheSlap.com, Tori is the only person who posts an update related to this episode. The only other time this has happened was with Locked Up. *The scene with the clown is a likely reference to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air episode I, Clownius, where both episodes have a killer crazy African American clown forcing three of the main characters to give him a ride from a gas station. *As of this episode, Beck has kissed all four main girls. *'Ending Tagline:' I had a burrito for breakfast, was it the onions? -Trina *When André, Robbie, and Beck dance in victory after the fake puppet show, a certain type of music is played in the background. It is the same music as in the Nickelodeon.com game SpongeBob SquarePants: Dunces and Dragons. *During the fight right before André throws Robbie on the ground, you can hear André say, "Look out, look out." *This episode consists of the ships Catorade and Rodreck, each having their own plots and both the plots having their own twists. *After this episode, Jade changes her hair highlights to blue, maybe because her hair got wet during this episode. *Cat mentions that Mona Patterson's house is in San Diego. San Diego was the site of another DanWarp show Drake & Josh. *This is the first episode to feature a new backpack for Cat. *Trina trying to cook a turkey in a microwave might have been recycled from Kenan and Kel when Kenan tried the same things. Both times they had trouble fitting it in. *This is the second time making a chicken has been referenced as something to be desired the first time being in The Birthweek Song with Robbie's Grandmother. *The show references famous actor David Schwimmer. *Recurring gags: Trina saying "Whaaat?" *This is the second episode so far that David Vega has appeared in without his wife, Holly Vega. The first was Freak the Freak Out. *Hollywood Arts is for talented kids, but it is still a high school so Tori and Cat have Science. *According to Liz Gillies the rain was actually real. *As a result of the highly isolated plots and subplots: **This is the first time André doesn't interact with Tori and the second, after André's Horrible Girl, that he doesn't interact with Cat or Jade. **This is the first of two episodes, the second being Opposite Date, where Cat and Robbie don't interact, barring Jade Dumps Beck and The Wood in which Cat does not appear. **This is the only episode which Beck appears in that he doesn't interact with Jade. **This is the first episode which Trina appears in that she doesn't interact with Tori. The second is in the next episode and the third is How Trina Got In. Goofs *A small candle would not have caused such a fire, unless it were somehow knocked over or close to any objects. However, due to the rain, the water would have extinguished the fire. *Given the size of a turkey, it would be impossible for Trina to fit one inside a microwave. However, she might cut off part of the turkey to make it smaller. *Trina was shown to be a terrible dancer, but in Locked Up she could dance very well. She's also a horrible dancer in The Birthweek Song and Helen Back Again. It might be that she actually practiced in Locked Up. *When Trina goes, "They're killing each other!", the door is about to close behind her, but when André, Beck, and Robbie start laughing the door is fully open. *In reality, arson (burning down houses and buildings) in the State of California, can lead up to 3–8 years in State Prison, but the police never found out who caused the fire. *The news station would not be able to touch or present evidence (the candle), it would be illegal. *The episode description on Xfinity TV Guide that says "Trina directs herself and the boys in a play" never happened. *It would have been illegal and impossible to drive in the storm without windshield wipers. *Guest star Willow Geer is listed in the credits as William Geer. Gallery Quotes Tori: Why are you all sad? Cat: How do you know I'm sad? Tori: Well, you're dressed in sad colors, and you were playing a sad song. Oh, and you're wearing a button that says, "I'm sad, ask me why!" Cat: Now no one even remembers Mona Patterson or cares that she's gone. Tori: I'm sure she has lots of fans who care. Cat: No! On my way to school, I stopped by her store on Hollywood Boulevard, and there weren't any flowers or anything! Just a weird man with some vomit on his pants. Tori: Yeah, um, listen-- Cat: I gave him a Tidy Wipe, but he ate it. Tori: What if after school, we drive to her house, and you maybe light a candle and leave it by her doorstep, to honor her memory? Cat: Can it be a scented candle? Tori: Sure. Cat: Cause I have one that smells like cinnamon buns. Tori: Did Mona Patterson like cinnamon buns? Cat: I don't know, we weren't friends! Cat: So you'll drive? Tori: No, I didn't pass my driver's test. Cat: Why not? Tori: I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair. gasps I signaled before I hit her! Jade: 'Oh, I'm sorry. All I heard was, "Hamster, hamster, science, science, Tori's boring, kill me." '''Clown: '''Can I have a ride to your house? '''Tori: '''No!... No, we're driving our friend to San Diego. '''Clown: '''When are you going to San Diego? '''Tori: '''Oh, you know... Now!!!!!! Get in the car!!!! ''Jade and Cat get in the car and drive away 'Trina: '''I put this stupid chicken in the oven three hours ago, and it's still not cooked! '''Mr. Vega: '''Okay, um, couple of things. You didn't turn the oven on, this is a turkey, and yeah, it's frozen. '''Trina: '''Well, what am I supposed to feed Beck? '''Mr. Vega: '''Does he like turkey-sicles? '''Trina: '''Dad! '''Mr. Vega '''Sorry I can't hear you over the music even though this isn't playing yet. ''it starts raining 'Jade: '''Uh ladies, I hate to rain on your parade, but it's raining on your parade. ''opens an umbrella, which goes flying out of the car '''Tori: '''Cat, I think I brought an umbrella, do you see it anywhere? '''Cat: '''No, not really... '''Jade: Oh my God! . Tori: ''out a bag of feet'' What is this?! Cat: '''Don't worry, they're not real feet. '''Jade: Well, why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in the trunk of his car?! Cat: '''I'm not gonna lie. My brother's pretty weird. '''Beck: '''Dude, go. '''Andre: '''Don't tell me what to do, you-you Canadian! '''Beck: '''OH!!! '''Trina: '''Ok now boys, this isn't very ni-- '''Beck: ''Andre I always had a feeling you were anti-Canadian. '''Andre: ' So, whatcha gonna do aboot it, ey? Ey? You gonna hit me with a hockey bat, ey? Ey?! Cat: '''Be gone, ghost of Mona Patterson! Go to the light! '''Jade: '''Cat, I'm almost sure she's not dead. '''Cat: ''to touch Mona to see if she isn't a ghost'' Mona: ''her hand away'' Don't poke that! Beck: Trina made chicken for me! Andre: Don't you listen to her? She made a turkey! Why would you wanna date a Canadian that doesn't know one food bird from another? Beck: a puppet Trina, did you learn your lesson? Robbie: a puppet About telling lies? Andre: a puppet '' Meow! ''Cat, and Jade open the car top Cat: ''Giggles'' Jade: 'What? '''Cat: '''Our car is topless. ''in a topless convertible in the rain '''Tori: '''We've gotta pull over! '''Jade: '''I can't pullover on this freeway there's no way to stop! '''Cat: '''I'm getting wet! '''Tori: '''How do we put up the top? '''Jade: '''Cat, where's the switch to put the top up? '''Cat: ''at the switch Right there! Under the radio! ''turns the switch, but it doesn't work '''Tori: '''It's not working! '''Cat: '''I know, it's broken! '''Tori: '''Hey Jade. I thought you were going to breathe in the fumes of Mona Patterson's soul. '''Jade: '''Well it's hard to enjoy when my pants are soggy. References #http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ #Promo #TVGuide Listing Promo 300px 06 306 306 306 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Trina